


Increased Capacity

by Coveryourearsforme



Category: Markiplier Egos, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Arrogance, I'm Sorry, Jealousy, Markiplier - Freeform, Other, Please Forgive me, Sexual Content, USB port
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 20:39:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16878801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coveryourearsforme/pseuds/Coveryourearsforme
Summary: Google had seen what she could do. He had no idea where Dark had found her. She had managed to speed up Bing's speed and rid him of viruses. She had somehow made him,  relevant. This was not acceptable. Google needed to see her program.





	Increased Capacity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UlfSal_MoonAst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UlfSal_MoonAst/gifts).



> Okay, I'm really sorry. This is not the type of work I imagined posting first or even ever. However, I was challenged and I rarely back down when it comes to story writing.

Google had seen what she could do. She had managed to speed up Bing's speed and rid him of viruses.  She had somehow made him,  relevant. This was not acceptable. Google needed to see her program. He had no idea where Dark had found her or how she managed to make his less violent.  It didn't matter at the moment,

 

Google figured he better get this over with so he walked into Annas office, "Hello human. I would like to aquire a few moments of your time in order to see if you could perform some of the manual tasks I have been to busy to do. My time is precious so if you would agree to handle this simple task I could move to more important objective. The female woman looked up from what she was doing raising her eye brows. "Google, I know you know my name. While I perfer you use it, I'm not going to order you to." According to his data base and experience her smile was one of annoyance. "Sure, why don't you tell me what you require. That way you can get back to your objectives uninteruppted and hopefully undisturbed."

 

The only reason he was allowing the sass was because she didn't try to order him. That made her. Well Anna, diffrent. Of course she was, Dark wouldn't of kept her otherwise. "Well Anna, I haven't had a lot of time for some of the basic tasks lately so I wanted to obtain your services. It is the matter of upgrading my virus software and checking basic function." Straighting his already perfect placed glasses he continued, "I reliaze that even running at half capacity I'm still far superior to any other engine but I prefer to run at optimal capacity"

 

The human dropped the smile and tilted her head. It was unknown what she was thinking nor was it important. She pulled up something on her computer. It looked like a document. However it was not on one of his systems so he could not check it. That was annoying. Apprently sastified with whatever she had typed she looked towards him. "Alright, well I do have a couple questions before we begin. First off, what type of port options do you have? The next thing we need to figure out is how YOU would perfer the information shared." . "Final thing I can think of is whether or not you want me to transfer while your here or to give it you to self install later."

 

Google considered his options. "I could easily download it via bluetooth but if the connecion is interrupted I'd have to start over. The optimal route would be one of my USB ports. There is one on the back of my neck and one-" He stopped remembering Dark would not be pleased with Anna using the alternative port. At Anna's confused expression he pushed forward. "I would prefer the one on the back on my neck." Anna nodded and grabbed her USB before making a motion with her hands. It took him a moment for him to interpet it has her asking for permission. That was.. was appreciated. "Go ahead." She walked behind him and carefully opened his port. She brushed the area. The sympathetic nerves imbued into his skin made the motion feel sensitive.

 

"Alright here we go," the human muttered before inserting the device. He set up a self recording to watch for any errors. For a moment nothing happened as Google accesed it. Than the feeling of endorphens flooded his system at the cleaning sensation running through his system. He released a sound and barely resisted throwing his head back. He looked at Anna who had startled and stepped back. He noted the rise of blood pressure in her cheeks before another wave hit him. He leaned back against the office door as his speed capacity increased. The electrical charges spazzed through his body but seemed to the prominant below abdoman. He reached down below his jeans and began to stroke. His program approved as he began to rut into his hand. Google saw movement from the corner of his eye and saw Anna move to the corner of the room. However she was not a priority.

 

His system was almost clean of viruses that had gathered from his neglect. Google's grip became slippery as he gripped harder. He was making noises he now identified as moans. Heat sensors felt like they was overheating. He needed to release soon or his systems were going to shut down. Google's legs was thursting forward without his control. With one of his hands he reached back and touched the USB. The thrusts lost rythm as everything turned white and he released a lube like substance. After a couple minutes his system settled down enough for him to remove his hands. Anna was looking anywhere but at him. "Thank you for the virus scan. I look forward to using your program agian." Google removed the USB with his clean hand before leaving her office. He trusted her not to tell Dark what happened.


End file.
